


Somebody waiting

by Swan1974



Category: Phantom of the Paradise (1974)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Disabled Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan1974/pseuds/Swan1974
Summary: Swan meets a little girl who is afraid of being disabledLeave reviews if you like it





	1. We have only just begun

Swan Wore Wore A Light Purple, Plum Purple,Royal Purple,Purple,Hot Pink, Light Pink,Pink Flowers Scattered Throughout On Lighter Purple,Darker Purple Stripes Which Are A Part Of The Distinctive Purple & Violet With Floral Design Silk Dress Shirt With Frilly Sleeve Cuffs On The Collar And Sleeve Cuffs,Folded Down Frilly Collars Of The Silk Dress Shirt.  
The Ascot Is The Swirl Is Rainbow Colored Pattern Was Orange, Yellow, Green, Light Blue,Dark Blue,Royal Purple,Magenta  
The Waistcoat Lapel Vest Pattern Is A Rainbow Swirl With Orange Center, Yellow, And Red Dots, Blue, Green, Purple Swirl Dots, Red And Pink Dots, Dark Red With Pale Green Dots, And Red And Rainbow Swirl Dots.  
The Bubble Gum Pink Silk Suit Jacket With Matching Patterned Flared Silk Bellbottoms That Reached To The Floor Hiding Covering His Hot Pink Ankle Curved High Heeled Boots.  
He Had His Usual Clear Airvator Lenses Glasses He Wore Every Day To See Better Despite Seeing Out Of His Right Eye.  
Swan Took A Deep Breath As He Rounded The Street Corner And Made His Way Into The Special Ed School.  
He Continued To Walk Towards The Address Printed On Falcon's Business Card, His Spirits Somehow Sinking As He Came Closer To The Building.  
It Was A Dismal Looking Place, The Gray Colored Building Reminding Him Vaguely Of The Despondency Of The Late Nineteenth Century.  
Coming Closer, Swan Discovered The Deception In His Initial Assertions.  
While The Buildings Carried An Almost Unruly Sort Of Essence, There Was Also Unmistakable Warmth That Seemed To Encase The Entire Area.  
He Took A Deep Breath As He Continued To Take In Every Aspect Of The Place.  
The Property Itself Looked As Though It Had Been Constructed Long Before The War.  
With It Came A Musty Scent In The Air, Which Somehow Permeated Around Him.  
This Left Him Feeling As Though He Would Begin Sneezing At Any Given Moment.  
Stepping Closer To The Largest Of The Gray Colored Buildings,  
Swan Noticed A Tall Fence That Surrounded What Looked To Be A Children’s Playground.  
Various Plastic Figurines Were Positioned Throughout The Play Area.  
Some Had Been Faded From Prolonged Exposure To The Elements.  
Overall, The Stuff Looked Inexpensive And Perhaps Not As Safe As Modern Toys Were.  
Two Small Children Were Playing There, But Neither Looked Up As He Passed By And Entered What Looked To Be The Front Door.  
He Was Surprised Upon Entering At The Sheer Size Of It.  
From Outside, The Place Looked Much Smaller Than It Actually Was.  
As He Made His Way Down A Long Hallway In The Direction Of The Reception Area, He Noticed Various Pieces Of Artwork Hanging On The Wall.  
On One, He Took In A Framed Picture With Children’s Finger Prints Adorning It.  
Next To That, A Quotation By Helen Keller Was Hanging In A Glass Frame. It Read The Following Words: “Never Bend Your Head. Always Hold It High. Look The World Straight In The Face.”  
He Was Walking Along The Hallway Until He Spotted A 12 Year Old Child Sitting On The Ground And Staring Up At One Of The Pieces Of Artwork That Covered A Patch Of Wall In Front Of Her.  
There She Sat With Her Knees Folded Up Beneath Her Weight As Her Arms Draped Casually Over Her Lap.  
She Had Dark Brunette Hair With Glasses.  
She Has Round Face, Brown, Long, Wavy Hair Few Inches Below The Shoulder, Thin Eyebrows, Dark Brown, Almond Shaped Eyes, Top Lip Thinner Than Bottom, Pink Lips, Small Chin, Cheeks, Dimples, Small, Long Nose  
Every So Often She Would Move One Hand In Order To Wipe Her Eyes With The Palm Of Her Hand.  
As Soon As The Evident Moisture Had Smeared Away, She Would Lower It Again.  
Coming Closer, Swan Could See The Tears That Were Caught Beneath Her Eyes And At That Moment, He Knew That He Had Affirmed The Very Thing That The Child Was Most Fearful Of.  
Taking A Deep Breath, Swan Approached As She Raised Her Head.  
As She Did, He Immediately Noticed How Her Expression Had Shifted From Apprehension To Nervousness.  
Instead Of Saying Anything To Him, She Wound Her Arms Around Her Thin Frame And Remained Where She Was Seated.  
In The Recesses Of Her Mind, She Hoped That He Would Go Away, But When He Did Not, She Simply Watched As He Came Closer To Where She Was Seated.  
Instead Of Responding, His Attention Shifted And He Looked Down At The Little Girl Sitting.  
Swan Asked,Hey.  
Who Are You?  
Amber Says Shyly,Nice To See You.  
Remember Me It's Amber Swan Your Favorite Patient,  
Do You Remember Me?  
He Nodded As He Got Down On His Knees In Front Of Her.  
Swan Says With A Smile,I Remember Now.  
It’s Very Nice To See You Again, Amber,  
Long Time No See.  
He Said As He Took Her Hand And Gave It A Gentle Squeeze.  
Amber Recognizes Swan As Paul Williams And Says With Tears,Oh, Hello There.  
Mr Williams, Can I Ask You Something?  
Why Are You Here?  
It Is Very Nice To See You.  
I Thought You Are Recording Songs For Your New Albums.  
Is That What You've Been Doing?  
I Wrote You A Fan Letter But You Never Wrote Back To Me,  
I Hate You And Never Listen To Your Music Again,  
You Selfish Bastard!  
You Never Care About Deaf And Blind People,Only Yourself.  
I Hate That!  
Swan Felt Great Guilt For Amber And Says,I'm Afraid You're Confused.  
I'm Not Paul Williams,  
Even Though We Look Just Alike.  
I'm His Twin Brother Swan, And I'm Sorry He Made You Upset.  
I Understand.  
I Have The Same Issues As You,Being Deaf And Blind.  
I've Been In Your Shoes.  
Swan Pulls His Hair Back To Let Amber See His 2 Hearing Aids Molds On Both Ears Which Were Red And Black Swirls With The Battery Door Is Red And Tubing Is Black. Amber Says,Been In My Shoes? Aren't They Too Small For You Or What?  
Well, Now They Smell Like Sock Feet.  
Swan Chuckled And Says,It's An Expression.  
Yes But I Bet It's Funny To You I Look My Brother,  
Isn't That Right?  
Amber Says,Yes.  
As Swan Reached Her, She Watched As He Wordlessly Lowered His Body To The Ground And Allowed His Legs To Stretch Out Before Him.  
Once He Was Comfortable, He Leaned Over And Rested A Gentle Hand On Her Shoulder.  
Swan Says,I'm Here.  
Don’t Be Afraid, Amber; I’m Not Going To Hurt You.  
I Promise.  
I Just Came To See If You Were Okay.  
Are You?  
She Took A Deep Breath.  
Amber Says,I'm Not Afraid.  
I’m Not Scared Of You, Because Why Would I?  
You Never Did Anything To Make Me That Way.  
Swan Says,Alright, Good To Know, Because  
I’m Glad Because I Would Feel Horribly If I Had Done Something That Might Have Frightened You, That's Why I Ask.  
I Would Never Intentionally Hurt You.  
The Truth Is; I Really Am Quite Harmless.  
Don't You Think So?  
Amber Said Nothing; Instead, She Merely Shrugged Her Shoulders.  
Swan Was Trying To Ignore The Silent Gestures Of The Child, Eventually Spoke.  
Swan Says Truthfully,You Know What?  
I Have This Strange Feeling That Something Paul Did Not Respond To Your Letter Just Now Really Resonated With You.  
Is This True?  
Amber Says,What?  
What Does That Mean?  
What Was That Word?  
Reson...  
What Does It Mean?  
Swan Says,Thanks For Asking.  
Resonate, It Means Leave An Impact Or Have An Effect On Someone,You Sounded Pretty Upset When He Didn't Respond To You.  
So, Something May Have Bothered You Somehow.  
Were You Mad At Paul My Brother.  
Or Is There An Underlying Issue At Hand?  
Amber Says,Well...I...Uh...  
Swan Says,Don't Be Scared.  
Would You Like To Talk About What Happened?  
You Can Talk To Me, Because I'm Here For You.  
I’m A Really Good Listener And I Know That Talking About Your Troubles Makes Everything A Little Bit Easier.  
I Truly Know This Well From The Bottom Of My Heart.  
Amber Closed Her Eyes And Allowed The Tears To Once More Stream From Beneath Them, Her Hands Now Rubbing Over Where The Stream Of Moisture Now Was.  
After Several Seconds, She Raised Her Head And Looked At Him.  
Amber Says,I'll Talk.  
Maybe, But Talking About It Isn’t Going To Change Anything.  
Don't You Agree?  
Swan's Eyes Widened At The Fact That The Words She Had Spoken Sounded Like The Same Things A Grown Up Would Say.  
He Concluded How Strange It Was That She Was Capable Of Carrying Herself As A Shy And Intimidated Child, Yet She Possessed The Ability To Speak With Maturity That Stemmed Far Beyond Physical Age.  
Perhaps The Words That Falcon Had Told Him About Her Made More Sense.  
Her Father Seemed To Be Adamantly Against Her Getting Help Because It Meant That She Was Displaying Her Internal Weaknesses.  
He Took A Deep Breath.  
Swan Says,I Know, I Know.  
Perhaps It Won’t Change What Has Happened, But It Might Succeed In Changing The Way You Look At It.  
Listening To Someone Else's Perspective Can Really Expand Your View And Help You Come To Your Own Educated Opinion.  
Amber Looked At Him As The Logic Of His Words Encased Her.  
Eventually, She Nodded And Spoke; Her Voice Soft.  
Amber Says,Okay, I'll Admit.  
I’m Scared.  
There, I Said It.  
As Soon As The Words Had Escaped From Between Her Lips, She Lowered Her Head And Closed Her Eyes.  
Swan Reached Over And Touched Her Face, His Fingertips Feeling Her, Still Moist, Cheek.  
Swan Says,I Know.  
I Can Tell That You’re Scared, Amber,  
I Understand.  
Sometimes The Most Frightening Things That Can Happen To Us Are The Very Things We Have Absolutely No Control Over.  
This Is The Worst.  
That Makes It Even More Difficult Than The Things We Can Consciously Change In Ourselves.  
Don't You Agree?  
Amber Asked Brokenly,Yeah.  
I'm Going Blind,Am I?  
Tell Me, Please.  
Swan Says,I Can't Tell You That.  
I Know, I’m Your Doctor,  
And I Know You're Very Concerned.  
I’m Qualified To Make Any Sort Of Prognosis, But It Might Be A Good Idea For You To See Me Quickly.  
It'll Be For Your Good.  
Amber Says Sadly,I Know, But  
Daddy Said That He Wanted Judith To Take Me To You,  
Since He Says It's Important.  
But It Was Only Because I Was Doing So Badly In School.  
I Might Be Going Blind, But I Don't Know.  
Swan Asked,Who Is Judith?  
Is Judith Your Sister?  
I Never Met Her.  
Amber Says,Well, No.  
No,  
She's More Like My Nanny.  
She’s The Lady My Daddy Hired To Take Care Of Me.  
She's The One That Takes Me To My Appointments And Everything.  
She Lowered Her Head And Stared Down At Her Lap  
Swan Says,Your Parents Don't Take You?  
So, I Take It You Haven’t Spoken To Your Parents About Any Of This,  
Only Judith?  
Amber Shook Her Head.  
Amber Says,Right.  
They Never Have Time For Me.  
Technically, I Am An Orphan In A Way.  
My Daddy Works All The Time And Mommy Died When I Was Born.  
I Feel So Alone.  
Swan Says,Oh, I'm So Sorry.  
So, In Other Words, You’re Lonely And Afraid, With One Parent Deceased And The Other Acts Like You Don't Exist.  
That’s Not A Very Reassuring Combination, Is It?  
That's Hard For Me To Fathom, But I Can Tell It's Heartbreaking.  
She Shrugged Her Shoulders But Looked Away.  
After Several Moments Passed Between Them, She Turned Back Around.  
Amber Says,Can I Ask You Something?  
Swan, Why Did Falcon Want To Bring Me Here?  
I Know, I Think.  
Is It Because She Thinks I’m Going Blind?  
Do You Think?  
Swan Inched His Way Closer To The Pre-Teenager And Wrapped A Gentle Arm Around Her Shoulders.  
Beneath His Touch, He Could Feel Her Shoulders Trembling Slightly And Knew That An Honest Response Was All He Would Be Able To Muster.  
He Inhaled Slowly.  
Swan Says,It's Okay.  
Falcon Was Concerned About That As A Possibility, But She Also Thought That Perhaps The People Here Would Be Able To Help You And Your Family In A Way That The Educational System Could Not.  
She Wanted The Best For You.  
The People Here Are Very Nice And She Concluded That They Might Be Better Able To Relate To You.  
What Do You Think?  
Amber Says,Thanks, But  
I Don’t Want To Go Blind,  
It Would Be So Scary.  
I’m Scared Of The Dark.  
Don't You Understand?Swan Nodded.  
Swan Says,I See.  
I Know, Sweetheart, And There Is Nothing At All Wrong With Being Scared.  
You Would Still Be Loved And Cared For If You Went Blind.  
It Is Okay To Be Afraid, It Is What Makes You Human.  
Amber Says,I Know.  
Maybe, But My Daddy Doesn’t Say That, He Thinks Being Afraid Is For Wimps,  
He Is, After All, The Successful, Mysterious Head Of A Highly Lucrative Record Company Death Records With Many Popular Bands Under His Thumb, Always In The Public Eye, And Lusted After By Many Women,I Never Knew My Mother Was.  
I Know How Bad He Is.  
Some People Are Looking Through Rose-Tinted Glasses, Unable To See Just How Bad And Manipulative He Is.  
I Hate That.  
Again, He's Famous, He's Wealthy And Seems Pretty Respected In The Music Business, Women Fawn Over Him, Everyone Wants A Word From Him, He Could Easily Argue That He Is Well-Liked Despite The Mantipuative Evil Monster He Is.  
I Wish People Would Wake Up And See Who He Really Is.  
He Abused And Hit Me A Lot,Forced Me To Sign A Contract In Blood Which I Belong To Him Forever.  
I Feared For My Life.  
Swan Felt Anger At Film Swan And Says,That Is Despicable.  
Well Perhaps He Needs A Little Lesson In Human Nature, Because It Is Completely Normal To Be Afraid – Especially When The Issue Is Change,  
Seriously, It's Like He's The Walking Dead Or An Alien Or Something, Not Human Nor Alive.  
I Think The Most Frightening Thing In The World Is Going Through These Experiences Alone.  
I Fear For You, My Dear.  
Amber Says,Honestly,  
I Am Alone, Aren’t I?  
I Sure Feel Like It.  
Swan Says,No, No, No.  
No, Not Anymore,  
I'm Right Here Beside You.  
As Long As You Have People Around Who Know How You Feel, Then You Will Never Be As Alone As You Think.  
I Promise.  
Regardless Of What Anyone Says, Your Friends Would Understand You.  
Believe Me.  
Amber Says,I Believe.  
My Friends?  
I Don’t Have Any Friends.  
They Find Out Who My Daddy Is And Then They Leave.  
I Hate It.  
It’s Just Like What That Lady Did.  
She Saw Me And Heard My Name And Then She Walked Away.  
I'm Tired Of The Leaving.  
Will You Leave Too?  
Knowing Who My Lousy Excuse For A Father Is?  
Swan Says Hontestly, I Wouldn't Do That.  
No, I Won’t Never Leave You If You Don’t Want Me To,  
And I Wouldn't Push You If You Did Want Me To, Even I Would Like To.  
I Mean; It Would Not Be Very Nice Of Me To Leave When I Know That You Are In Need Of A Friend As Well As Shoulder To Cry On.  
You Can Lean On Me.  
He Reached Over And Touched Her Cheek, The Remainders Of Her Tears Touching His Fingertips.  
Instead Of Speaking Further, He Pulled A Cloth Handkerchief From The Depths Of His Pocket And Swiped It Over His Fingers.  
Finishing This, He Brushed It Lightly Against Her Cheek.  
Amber Says,Did I Hear That Right?  
You Want To Be My Friend?  
B-But, No One Has Ever Wanted To Be My Friend. You're Just My Doctor.  
Swan Says,I Know.  
Perhaps I Am, But We Do Have Something In Common, Amber.  
Don't You See?  
Amber Says,Um...  
We Do?  
I Wouldn't Have Guessed.Swan Says,We Do.  
Yes,We Do Because We Both Have Deaf Blindness And Have Been Social Outcasts As Children.  
Amber Says,Wow.  
What?  
I Had No Idea.  
Swan Says,Yeah.  
Well You See, I Have Seen You Are In Need.  
As She Looked Up At Him, He Continued Speaking.  
Swan Says,You Are In Need Of A Friend, And I Understand What It Is Like To Be In Need.  
Would You Be My Friend?  
I Would Like To Be Yours.  
She Closed Her Eyes But Nodded Her Head Timidly As She Felt The Moisture Streaming Once More From Beneath The Closed Lids.  
Amber Says,I Know I Still Have No Control Over This, But  
I Don’t Want To Go Blind, Seriously Afraid To.  
Swan Says,I Know.  
I Know You Don’t, Amber  
I Don't Want You To Either, And If I Could Stop That From Happening, I Would.  
He Said As He Gently Pulled Her Into His Arms And Held Her In The Sanctuary Of His Embrace.  
As She Began To Cry Softly, He Began To Rock Her Gently In His Arms.  
Swan Says,You Don't Even Know For Sure If This Would Happen.  
If That Is The Way Things Are Going To Happen, Then Perhaps You Will Be Able To Ask Your Friends To Help You Along A Little Bit.  
Don't Be Afraid To Ask For Help, We All Do That.  
You Know, Give Us A Chance To Give You Something That You Would Surely Remember For A Very, Very, Very Long Time.  
Don't You Think?  
Amber Asked Weakly,Um, Kind Of.  
What Do You Mean?  
I Don't Understand.  
Swan Says,Okay.  
Well, You Have My Sister Around And She Is More Than Willing To Help Because She Brought You Here,  
She Has A Very Humble Heart And Has Helped Me Tremendously Too.  
You May Not Know It Yet, But You Also Have Paul My Brother.  
I'm Sorry You Got A Bad Impression Of Him.  
Although He May Not Be Able To See You, He Still Carries So Much Love And Caring In His Heart That I Know He Would Help If You Asked.  
I Promise, I Know Him Well.  
Sometimes A Person May Be Rich In Money, But They’re Not Really Happy.  
I’m Rich In The Ways That Matter.  
It's Not All About Money, You See. Some People Are Poor Financially But Have The Biggest Hearts.  
I Have People Who Are Kind And Loving.  
They’re The Ones Who Give Me Wings In That They Don’t Treat Me Like A Cripple.  
Instead, They Treat Me Like A Human Being With Respect And Kindness.  
Don't You Agree?  
In All Seriousness, It’s Really Surprising How I Get A Sense Of What My Nondisabled Peers Are Like By How They Treat Me,  
Same With Disabled, Too.  
Society In General Is Very Ugly To The Disability Community.  
It Shouldn't Be That Way.  
Amber Says,Why?  
Swan Says Truthfully, People Simply Don't Understand.  
I Still Dealt With Discrimination And Misunderstanding, Oppression Early On, And I Learned To Fight For My Needs And Rights As A Human Being Because Nothing Was Ever Handed To Me On A Silver Platter Or Given To Me To Pacify Me, I Haven't Been Able To Do Everything All By Myself.  
Falcon Helped Me Where I Am Now, And I Am Very Grateful.  
I Know What It Is Like And Want Others With Disabilities Know They Are Not Alone, That They Are Loved And Cared For.  
Our Reality Is Living With A Disability Can Be Very Hard, But In The End, With The Right Support, It Is Worth It.  
Don't You Think?  
You Also Have Me, And I Have Something In Mind That Might Just Give You A Little Bit Of Holiday Cheer Amidst All Of This Sadness You Presently Carry.  
You're Not Alone.  
Amber Says,I'm Sorry.  
What?  
I Don't Understand Everything Now.  
Swan Asked,No, But One Day You Will, Trust Me On That.  
How Would It Be If You Came To The Icarly Set With Me?  
Would That Make You Feel Better?  
I Know That It May Not Make Things Easier, But It Might Take Your Mind Off Of Your Fears For A Little While.  
I Think You Would Enjoy It.  
I Don’t Want To Brag, But Someone Once Told Me That Icarly Is The Most Wonderful Show In The World.  
A Lot, Actually.  
Would You Like That?  
Sound Good To You?  
Amber Says While Raising Her Head Slowly,I Heard About It.  
I Like The Idea.  
But,I Wanted To Watch The Show But Daddy Seemed Opposed To The Whole Thing.  
He Really Didn't Want Me To.  
Swan Says,What?  
Why Is That?  
It Is Harmless.  
It Was Just A Tv Show.  
Does It Have To Do With Me?Amber Says,Well, Yeah.  
Daddy Said That It Was Horror,  
He Would Be So Bewildered As To Why You Would Create/Produce Children's Entertainment.  
I Hate That He Said That.  
Swan Says,Me Too.  
Well, Whatever He Thinks, It Really Doesn’t Matter As The Show Is Still Running Into Its 14Th Season,  
With Or Without His Input.  
Amber Looked Away, Her Eyes Closing As Swan Took A Deep Breath And Continued Speaking.  
Swan Says,Okay.  
Rest Assured, You Don’t Need To Have Your Daddy's Permission To Come To The Icarly Set.  
All I Would Ask Of You Is To Keep The Visit A Secret,  
Don't You Agree?  
In Lieu Of A Response, Amber Raised Her Head And Looked Into The Crystalline Blue Eyes Of The Eccentric Children's Producer.  
Instead Of Seeing The Traces Of Someone Who Was Willing To Take Her On An Emotional Ride, What She Saw Was Gentility, Kindness And Compassion Lurking In His Expression.  
Amber Asked Weakly,Wow, Seriously?  
You Really Want To Show Me The Icarly Set?  
I've Never Been Asked To Do Something Like This Before, And Frankly, Thought I Never Would.In Response To This Question,Swan Nodded As He Once Again Wrapped Her In His Arms And Held Her.  
Swan Sings,  
Tis A Pity You've A Stranger, I Would Like To Know  
You, Show You Around  
Keep You Warm And Free From Danger, Share The  
Secrets I Have Found To Be True  
In A City Built On Laughter, I Have Found You Crying  
Caught You In Tears  
Trust In Me And From Hereafter You'll Be Safe From  
Sorrow, Shadows And Fears...  
Then When Hearing Swans Singing Voice,  
Amber Began To Weep Softly And Says,Sounds Familiar.  
Is That Trust By Paul Williams?  
I Love It.  
I Love How It Fits Our Situation And It's My Favorite Song,  
And It's Funny I Was I Just Thinking About That Very Song!  
Swan And Amber Remained In The Hallway For Several Moments As Amber Allowed Her Body To Relax In Swan's Gentle Hold.


	2. The rude awakening

As Swan Mopped Up The Tears With The Soft Pink Piece Of Cloth, A Voice Suddenly Emerged At The Other End Of The Hallway, The Crass Sound Of It Made Her Raise Her Head And Turn Around.   
Film Swan Yelled,Amber!  
So There You Are.  
How Dare You Run And Hide From Me!  
The Moment Amber Recognized That The Voice Matched That Of Her Father, She Backed Out Of Swan’s Embrace.   
Not Certain As To Why Or How Film Swan Had Managed To Find Her,   
Amber Spoke, Her Voice Barely Above A Whisper.   
Amber Says,You Found Me?  
Daddy?  
But How?  
As The Soft Utterance Emerged In The Form Of A Question,Amber's Body Unconsciously Tensed Up.   
Taking Note Of Her Shift In Stature, Swan Took A Deep Breath As He Raised His Head And Looked Into The Angry Eyes Of Film Swan.   
Instead Of Emanating The Same Fright That Had Overtaken The Child,   
Swan Regarded The Satantic Evil Record Mogul With Composed Arrogance.   
He Sees That Film Swan Wore The Red And Black Bird Lapel Waistcoat Vest,  
The Red Raven Waistcoat Pattern Is Facing The Waistcoat, On The Bottom Is A Rectangle On The Left And On The Very Left By The Pocket Is A Smaller Triangle.   
Above That Is A Heart Shape On The Side With Two Points In The Top.   
On The Lining Of The Vest Is A Heart Shape With One Pointed Point Split And Down The Shape There Is A Point Where It Rounds Off.   
On The Lapel Collars Is Two Shapes On Both Sides Rectangle And Red.   
On The Right On The Top Where The Buttons Are There Is A Circle With Five Triangle Bordering It.   
Surrounding The Pocket Is A Rectangle From The Corner Coming Into The Bottom Of The Pocket.   
It Rounds Off The The Right And There Is A Slot In There And On The Top There Is Antler Like Structure.  
The Pattern Appears On A Black Background.  
There Are 4 Buttons On The Vest,Two Black Medium Rectangle Pockets On Both Sides.  
He Has Satin Black Flared Bellbottoms That Reached To The Floor Covering His Shoes,Satin Black Shirt With Filly Cuffs On The Folded Collars And Sleeve Cuffs,A Red And Black Flamed Patterned Ascot,Red Tinted Aviator Glasses With Black Metal Framing Around The Lenses.  
It Was Clear That Swan Would Not Be Daunted By This Man.   
Swan Says,Good To See You  
Film Swan?  
Or May I Be Bold And Say Bad To See You?  
Why Are You Wearing That Devilish Outfit?  
It's Horrendous.  
He Spoke, His Voice Laced In A Mixture Between Being Casual And Smug.   
Instead Of Immediately Responding To Swan’s Inquiry, Film Swan Stood Staring At His Daughter And Swan Through Disapproving Eyes.   
Pressing His Hands Firmly Against His Hips He Spoke, His Voice Laced In Gruffness.   
Film Swan Says,It Is Bad To See Me.  
You Presumed Right.   
What With My Devilish Clothes To Match My Personality I'm Pretty Intimidating.  
What About You?   
What Are You Doing With My Girl?  
Are You Some Kind Of Pedophile Who Trails After Little Girls?  
Give Her Back To Me.  
Swan’s Eyes Widened Upon Hearing These Words, But He Remained Quiet As Film Swan Reached Out And Practically Yanked His Daughter To Her Feet And Stared Down Into Her Innocent Face.   
Film Swan Yelled,Get Out!  
You Know Perfectly Well That You Had No Business Coming Here.   
What The Heck Were You Thinking?!  
I Did Not Give Your Teacher Falcon Permission To Bring You, And I Would Think That You Would Know Better Than To Knowingly Disobey Me.  
Am I Right?  
Amber Yelled,You Think I Did Bad.  
But I Didn’t, Let Me Go!  
Amber Protested As She Tried To Pull Her Arm Out Of Her Father’s Hold.   
Amber Says,I Did Have Permission.  
After You Left, Falcon Asked Swan If I Could Come And He Said ‘Yes’.”   
So There.  
Film Swan Yelled,Excuse Me, Young Lady?!  
Are You Talking Back?  
Who Do You Think I Am And Who You Are?!  
Film Swan’s Voice Rose And Amber Cowered Away From The Sounds Of It.   
As She Did This, Swan Watched In Shock As Film Swan Started To Raise His Hand With The Intention Of Striking Her.   
Instead Of Remaining Where He Was, Swan Quickly Got To His Feet Before Going Over To Film Swan And Grabbing His Wrist Before He Could Strike His Daughter.   
As He Stood Up,Swan Looked 6 Foot 4 With His Shoes On.  
Swan Yelled Angerily,Not On My Watch!  
You Must Not Fucking Hit An Defenseless Amber, She Does Not Deserve It.  
Leave Her Alone, Why Don't You?  
If You Have To Hit Someone, Then Perhaps You Should Go By The Old Adage Of Picking On Someone Your Own Size.  
If You Want To Beat Her, You Will Have To Get Through Me First.  
Film Swan Relaxed His Arm, But Still Looked At His Daughter, His Voice Lowering Considerably.   
Film Swan Says,Amber,  
I’ll Have A Talk With You About This Later,  
I Deeply Regret.  
I Should Have Aborted You,You Fucking Mistake!  
Get Out!  
Amber Yelled With Tears,No, You Monster!  
I Will Not Leave!  
You Are The Devil, And You Know It!  
Film Swan Was Saying Insults Rolling Off His Tongue As He Bashed Amber's Head Into The Wall Repeatedly,  
Amber Clenched Her Fists And Squeezed Her Eyes Shut, Knowing It Would Be Over Soon.  
She Was Bruised And Cut Everywhere, And Now She Was Pretty Sure The Back Of Her Head Was Bleeding, Too.  
Film Swan Forcefully Pushed Her To The Floor,  
He Stepped Back And Dropped Her,Laughing Evilly.  
Amber Collapsed To The Floor, Panting.  
Swan Helped Amber Supported Herself On Her Hands And Knees, Tears Sliding Out Of Her Eyes And Dripping Onto The Tiles In The Hallway.   
He Helped Her Up,Amber Was Shaking And Bloody And Dizzy, And With All Of That And The Crying.  
Swan Felt Great Anger Towards Film Swan,  
He Could Easily See Film Swan's Dark Shadow As The Devil In The Red Tint Lighting.  
Swan Says To Amber,Amber, Hold On.  
I Will Talk To Your Dad, And I Would Make Sure With Every Fragment Of My Body He Doesn't Hurt You Again.  
I Hope You Want To Talk To Me Outside?  
Please.  
Amber Could Not Help But Feel A Sense Of Warmth That Emanated Swan's Words,  
Regardless Of Her Conflicting Thoughts, There Was Something Deep Inside Of Her That Said His Concern Was Authentic.  
Amber Says With A Broken Smile,Yeah, Thanks.  
Swan Reached Out And Lightly Gripped Both Of Her Arms To As A Means Of Preventing Her From Falling Over.  
Swan Says,I Won't Let You Fall.  
He Picked Her Up Off The Ground.  
Amber Says,Thanks.  
Swan Says,No Problem.  
Amber Nodded But Allowed Herself To Completely Relax In His Arms.   
Amber Says,I Feel More Than Safe With You Now.  
As She Closed Her Eyes, Swan Smiled.  
Swan Says,I'll Do Anything In This World For You.  
Wait For Me Outside.  
I Will Chew Your Daddy Out, I Promise.  
As Soon As He Had Spoken, Amber Began To Stumble Away From Where They Were Standing. 


	3. Swan and film swan's fight

Swan Watched As Amber Disappeared In The Distance.  
Seconds Later, Swan Was Literally Tossed Headfirst Into Reality When Film Swan Addressed Him Once Again, The Man’s Temper Flaring.   
Film Swan Says,I Hate You.  
What The Hell Do You Think You’re Doing With My Kid?  
My Girl, Amber.  
Hey Retard, Swan,  
I'm Talking To You!  
Can You Hear Me?  
You Must Be Having Austic Fits And Act Really Stupid, Maybe, Or Probably,  
You Scream And Bang Your Head On The Walls,  
You Know What,  
You Should Been Kept In A Mental Institution,Locked Away.  
Mwahahahahaha!  
Film Swan Mocked Of A Chimp Representing A Mentally Disabled Person In Front Of Swan.  
Swan Felt Insulted, But Didn't Want To Appear That Way So To Not Suffer Any More Of Film Swan's Wrath Than Possible. He Was More Afraid For Amber Than Himself, Truthfully.  
Swan Took A Deep Labored Breath, But Managed To Remain Calm.  
Swan Yelled Very Loud With Deep Hatred And Rage While Very Offended,Back At Ya!  
Film Swan Chanted Hurtful Offensive Terms For Swan Being Disabled,Hahaha,  
Retard! Retard!!! Retard!  
Huh?  
You're Deaf And Dumb.  
What?  
You're A Fucked Up Special Type Of Stupid,  
Mwahahahahaha!  
Upon Seeing How Horrified Swan Was By His Words, Film Swan Evilly Said.  
Swan Was Slowly Filling With Rage So Intense It Was Like A Tiny Candle Getting Larger And Larger As It Fed Of Its Fuel. The Fuel Was Film Swan's Insults.  
Swan Snapped Angrily While Sounded Genuinely Angry And Frustrated,Shut Up, You Don't Know What You're Talking About.  
Film Swan Could Hear The Deep Hurt And Anger In Swan's Voice.  
Swan Forcefully Tugged Film Swan Forward Roughly, And Film Swan Gasped In Pain As He Was Pulled Closer.  
Swan Says In A Threatening Hiss That Had Deep Anger And Hatred,Throw One More Insult, And You Don't Know What's Coming Before You Suddenly Realize You Won't See The Light Of Day Again!  
As He Heard Swan's Chilling Terrifying Threatening Words,   
Film Swan Looked Up To See The Grimacing Face Of Swan Staring Into His Eyes Very Uncomfortable.  
His Face Was Like A Stormy Sea,Violent And Cold.  
Film Swan Lowered His Head In Shame,Trying To Break Swan's Serious Gaze That Drilled Through Him.  
Swan Suddenly Grabbed Film Swan's Chin And Pulled It Upward To His Face,Almost Ready To Break Him Into Two.  
Swan Continued His Eerie Stare.  
Swan Says,Comprende?  
Film Swan Says,Yeah.  
He Grew Even More Uncomfortable With Swan’s Presence Than Ever Before.   
Swan Says With Deep Hatred And Anger For Film Swan's Abuse Towards Amber,Leave Her Alone. She Doesn't Deserve Such Treatment.   
He Sounded Exasperated And Disappointed.   
He Tightened His Grip On Film Swan's Wrist That Really Hurt.  
Film Swan Says,Okay, Okay, Okay, Sheesh, Ow, Ow, Let Go Of Me!  
Suddenly Swan Let Go Of Film Swan's Wrist And Took A Step Back.  
Swan Says,Why Do You Want Amber?  
He Paused, But When Film Swan Did Not Respond, He Continued.   
Swan Yelled While His Tone Was Sharp And Accusatory And Angry,  
You Act Like You Don't Really Love Her, And That Is Not What She Deserves!  
Unlike You, Film Swan, I Was Doing Absolutely Nothing To Her And I Don’t Really Appreciate What You Are Implying By Such An Inappropriate Line Of Questioning.  
She Only Knew Suffering From You!  
I Really Don't Like How You Used Offensive Terms Towards Me, And I Don't Act Out Of Anger Unless You Really Push My Buttons.  
How I Really Feel For You Is If You Push My Buttons, You Seriously Pushed My Buttons.  
Film Swan Felt Like Ice Was Being Plunged Into His Chest As The Harsh Words Left Swan's Mouth.   
Swan Says,Can You Feel The Sting Of The Words I'm Throwing At You?  
Film Swan Says,Yeah.


	4. Swan and film swan talk

Swan smiled and began to sang the hell of it by Paul Williams with the Rock intrumrntal from the song, Loudly Blaring out from the hallway speakers in sync of swan's singing.

Swan Sang Of Pure Deathly Darkness,

Roll on thunder shine on lightnin'

the days are long and the nights are frightnin'

Nothing matters anyway and that's the hell of it

Winter comes and the winds blow colder well

some grew wiser

you just grew older And you never listened anyway and that's the hell of it

Good for nothin' bad in bed

nobody likes you and you're better off dead

goodbye We've all come to say goodbye goodbye

Born defeated died in vain

Super destruction you were hooked on pain and tho' your music lingers on All of us are glad you're gone If I could live my life half as worthlessly as you I'm convinced that I'd wind up burning too The song made Film Swan feel worthless and hopeless. Love yourself as you love no other be no man's fool be no man's brother

We're all born to die alone y'know that's the hell of it

Life's a game where they're bound to beat you and time's a trick they can turn to cheat you

And we only waste it anyway and that's the hell of it Good for nothin' bad in bed

nobody liked you you're better off dead goodbye

We've all come to say goodbye Born defeated died in vain

Super destruction you were hooked on pain and tho' your music lingers on

All of us are glad you're gone

Swan felt the song described Film Swan in a way, unforgiving, unloving, selfish, hopeless.

Film swan says about the song,That song is about me, isn't it?

Swan says,Maybe.

Film swan says,Is it?

Swan says,Yep.

Film swan says,Why do you care for her?

Swan says,I sympathize with her, and also because I'm not a complete selfish narcissistic person like you!

Film Swan says,How dare you accuse me! I care for Amber.

Swan says,Do you really? You know, for someone who speaks of the well being of a child, and don't say I haven't heard you flap your gums, you certainly do not behave as though you care about Amber’s. Why is that?

Film swan says,Accuser!

Swan says,Um...truth? It truly surprises me to see that you have actually decided to come to the Rainbow House at all, especially since you seem so intent on closing this place down. Seriously, of all places? One might begin to question your motives.


	5. Swan and film swan talk more

Are you really a concerned, loving father, or an abusive one  
who wants to hold his child under his thumb?  
Film swan says,Uh...  
What do you mean by that?  
Of course I am a concerned father.  
I came to pick up my daughter.  
Proof?  
Swan says,Nah, are you really concerned for her health and  
safety, or do you just want her as property?  
Film swan says darkly as he allowed a small evil smile to  
twitch onto his lips, and his cold tone softened into an  
cool, taunting one,I have a nasty, dirty joke.  
What is the worst part about having sex with a 5 year old?  
Getting the blood off of your clown suit!  
MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Evil clown joke.  
What is the best part about having sex with a 5 year old?  
Their hand makes your dick look bigger  
MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Dirty joke.  
How do you make a little girl cry even more?  
You wipe your bloody dick off on her teddy bear  
Wow, bloody funny jokes, eh?  
Swan frowned and says about film swan's really dark offensive jokes,Those aren't funny.  
You are a sick sick bastard!  
I hate you. Nothing ever good comes from your pie hole!  
Film swan says with sadistic glee,Except, I was being serious.  
I meant that I molested Amber when she was 5 and forever. Abuse?  
Swan yelled with hatred,Yes!  
Of course, that’s why you knew, and yet you still yelled and abuse at your daughter for having disobeyed you.  
You're a sick coward for not holding yourself accountable! Swan shook his head in feigned disbelief.  
Film swan lied,Nuh-uh.  
No, I did not.  
Truth?   
Swan says with his voice laced in irony,No, lie.  
Well, I suppose there is hope for you yet,  
since you're still here.  
Film swan says,Um...  
What do you mean by that?  
I don't get it.  
Swan says with a smirk,Playing dumb, eh?  
You’re intelligent, you don’t need an explanation,  
since you are so clever at being bad.  
However, it just strikes me as ironic that you would take  
your anger out on your child because she’s way taller and  
stronger than you.  
She's tall even for her own age.  
I know she's about 5 foot 9  
I measured her.  
I'm her family doctor since forever when you hired me to be  
her doctor when she was born, remember?  
I know her really well,she does too.  
We know each other very well.  
Film swan says angerily,So what?  
This has nothing to do with my child, y'know!  
Swan says,Seriously?  
Maybe it has everything to do with her, with me being her  
doctor,  
and her friend who actually cares about her!  
You see, Film Swan, I happen to know far more about the  
situation with the Rainbow House than you think.  
Quit discounting my intelligence, I might know more than you  
even!  
I am fully aware of the fact that you are the one who is  
letting Your satantic music record company Death Records  
destroy it.  
Am I right or am I right?  
I also know that Falcon has been to your office several times  
in an attempt to get financial support to save it and you  
have blatantly denied her that.  
Why?  
Perhaps you figured that with a promotion in the works that  
you would benefit handsomely from it, but who would benefit  
from this house being closed down?  
Hm?  
Perhaps you might reap some short term benefits, but people  
like Amber would not.  
You know, right?  
Film swan says with anger,Of course!  
This has nothing to do with Amber,  
why are you bringing her up?  
Swan says,She is the reason we started talking in the first  
place.  
Do you even know why your daughter’s teacher Falcon  
recommended that you allow Amber to come here?  
Do you remember?  
Film swan says evilly,I do remember...sort of.  
Probably to convince me to pull some strings for the  
worthless bums who live here.  
Do you think so?  
Swan says,Falcon?  
No, she did it because she’s concerned for your daughter’s  
well being,  
someone who isn't a selfish bastard.  
Your daughter, Amber is alone and afraid.  
And all because of you!  
She doesn’t know what’s happening to her but she does know  
that you’re angry with her because of something she cannot  
control.  
She can't control the fact she was born, the fact she's deaf  
blind.  
Film swan says,What?  
Who told you that, her teacher?  
Certainly, I didn't tell you!  
Swan says sourly,For the last cotton picking time, in her  
doctor.  
No, Amber told me that, just before you stormed in here and  
started yelling and abuse her for disobeying you,  
and you won't even tell her what she did wrong and what she  
can do to fix it.  
Do you honestly believe that your daughter’s grades are her  
fault or the fault of her teachers?  
Tell me.  
Film swan says,Herself.  
Who else could be responsible?  
She's the one responsible.  
Swan says with full rage,No, no, no.  
You!  
You have no care about what she does in school. You don't  
care that she's deaf blind. You don't care she's a social  
outcast.  
Film swan says,What?!  
How dare you!  
You make me sound heinously despicable! Swan took a deep  
breath.  
Swan says,Do you even care why she is acting the way she is?  
Your daughter may be going blind, Film Swan.  
She's not crazy like you suspect.  
The signs are there, she has a hard time concentrating, she’s  
afraid and she needs her family to stand by her, not yell at  
her for falling short.  
She needs someone with an understanding heart who cares.  
The reality is, the place that you scorn is one of the last  
remaining places in this city that caters to people like her.  
They could really help.  
Now, you may very well succeed in closing this particular  
building down,  
erase its memory entirely,  
but you will not succeed in destroying the Rainbow House and  
what it represents.  
It will not be tolerated.  
Film swan says,Haha.  
How do you intend to stop it from happening?  
And how would I stop you from stopping it from happen?  
You may give a pretty speech, but where I come from, actions  
speak louder than words.  
Understand?  
Swan yelled,Yeah.  
Yes, they do, and I will make certain that there will always  
be a place in this city that caters to the needs of these  
special individuals.  
There is no stopping me.  
In other words, you will not succeed in destroying everything  
that these hard working people have created here. I won’t let  
you do it.  
I know you think I'm bluffing but I'm not.  
Film Swan looked at Swan and noticed that Swan's eyes never  
faltered.  
Film swan says,You look and sound so certain.  
I still say that no crop of rehearsed speeches and pretty  
words will stop me.  
I won't believe it.  
Swan said adamantly,You better.  
Don’t hold your breath,You have absolutely no idea with whom  
you are fucking with.  
I'm not joking.  
I don't fuck around,  
and I'm not one you want to mess with.  
Don't make me get your mother dove!  
I mean it.  
Film swan says,Okay, okay, okay.  
Alright, then, tell me.  
I won't yell again, so don't do that to me.  
Keeping his voice calm, Swan took a deep breath and regarded  
Film swan.  
Swan says,Let's clear us a few things, shall we?  
What is important is not who I am and perhaps one day you  
will learn to look beyond a signature on a document to  
understand the components of human compassion.  
So, don't judge a book by its cover.  
Sadly, based upon what I have seen thus far,  
since you haven't taken your doctor for her appointments and  
such as that,  
I can only conclude that you couldn’t care less.  
Am I right?  
Film swan says,She has been nothing but a nuisance to me.  
Why should I?  
I don't care about taking her to your office or whatever.  
It’s just a useless, run down old building with retards.  
Just taking her to a center just so she knows other people  
just like her? Please.  
Swan says,Oh really?  
It’s a lot more than just that,  
she can get accommodations to suit her needs.  
Whether you like it or not,  
Amber may one day require what this center provides.  
Have you not been listening?  
Now, it’s abundantly clear to me that you refuse to listen  
because your daughter is a child and ‘children should be seen  
and not heard’.  
I hate that saying.  
That stance is wrong; children are the future of this world  
and no matter what you think about their abilities to  
empower, they should be seen and heard.  
Do you want your daughter to grow up and influence others in  
a positive light?  
Film swan says,Whatever, I don't care.  
Do you have kids?  
You don't understand.  
Swan says,You obviously never bothered to know me well.  
Yes,I do have 12 kids but that doesn’t mean that I haven’t  
any idea about what the basic needs of a child are, and a  
parent has the most important responsibility of raising their  
child into a responsible, well behaved, functioning citizen  
of society.  
You have a lazy mindset what a parent child relationship  
should be like due to you being a narcissist.  
Film Swan looked at Swan, the hostility never leaving his  
face.  
Film swan says,You're telling me how to raise my child?  
Why are you doing this?  
You're not her father, I am.  
Swan says,I'm not telling you what to do, I'm commanding you.  
I really care about your daughter, Film Swan.  
She really is a good girl deserving of care and respect.  
She is my friend and favorite patient I ever had,  
and I just know she would be an inspiration for many,  
and I believe that when Falcon brought her here, I took her  
under my wing,  
she had the permission from at least one of Amber's parents.  
She told me.  
Film swan shot back,She had permission?  
She did not get it from me, she did not get it from her  
mother.  
She did not get it from her nanny.  
Swan says with a evil smile,Hahaha.  
No, she got it from Me,  
Surprise, surprise!  
Perhaps I felt that it was a good idea for her to come here  
since many people really assume Amber is my daughter.  
seeing how I treat her as my own.  
It’s the only way to beat you at your own dirty little fucked  
up mantipuative game,  
caring for the angel you treat like a possessed demon.  
Film swan yelled,You took her under your wing?  
Why?  
What makes you think she has to be here?  
Swan chuckled and says,I saw that she could relate..  
Film swan says,No!  
You will never convince me that my daughter is like the  
people here.  
What made you think she could be...going blind?!  
Swan says,She is a very honest girl and the signs were  
apparent.  
Film swan says hurtful and cruel things about Amber and  
pushed the final button,  
Well, isn't she the attention seeker if I've ever seen one?  
Film Swan watched the fire and venom rise behind Swan's  
previously calm ocean blue eyes, waiting for the inevitable  
eruption.  
Swan says,She is not! You don't even trust your own child!  
Film swan says,Why should I?  
As he said those words when Film Swan shrugged, pondering  
provoking him further, he really wanted to see him blow.  
Swan yelled with extreme anger,You've only cared about  
yourself. You have no regard for your own child whatsoever!  
You never take her serious. Her arm could be hanging off, and  
she would say, 'Daddy, my arm is hanging off,' and you would  
argue that it is not! You make her feel dissolution and  
stupid! She does not deserve a father like you! She didn't  
choose to be born! I bet if she did have a choose, you would  
be the last father she would choose!  
Film swan says,Whatever  
Swan says,How do you know she's not being honest?  
What makes you so certain?  
Have you even taken the time to listen to her lately?  
You seem to believe that you know your daughter very well,  
but based on what I have been able to ascertain, you clearly  
do not.  
She's grown so fast.  
She's like a 27 year old adult stuck in a 12 year olds body.  
Why does she feel older than she is?  
Perhaps it is because you are willing to turn over the duties  
of parenting to a young woman who is not even a member of  
your immediate family.  
The worst disability is a bad attitude, which you have.  
Film Swan says,I have an attitude problem? No, no, no, you  
have a problem with my attitude, and that's not my problem.  
That’s not any of your concern.  
Not any of your concern how I choose to raise my daughter, of  
course.  
Swan says calmly,Is it not my concern?  
Perhaps it is not, but it is a concern of my sister.  
My sister worries Amber's vision is getting worse and worse,  
and she wants to actually help her.  
After all, she is the one who sees Amber on a daily basis.  
She noticed Amber was socially withdrawn, sometimes bullied,  
and Amber always looked alone and lonely.  
I think she saw fit to tell me about what has been happening  
because she reached the conclusion that I could somehow  
relate to Amber,  
and I think you could honestly care less.  
Film swan says,What do you mean I could care less?  
What did she tell you?  
I'm curious.  
Swan says,Seriously, I wonder if you're just so oblivious or  
I need to get your hearing checked.  
She said that she’s worried about Amber because of her vision  
problems.  
Have you not heard me say that already?  
She said that the other children are teasing her because she  
cannot make out the writing on the blackboard.  
I know, I know.  
I don’t have to be an expert on child rearing to know that  
such things can be extremely detrimental to a child.  
As a father, I grew up with visual problems, too.  
Film swan says mockingly,How did you know all that?  
Is that what your sister told you?  
Amber is afraid to speak.  
Swan says,Is she now?  
No, that’s what Amber indicated when we spoke just now.  
She's not afraid of me, but she expressed fear of you.  
It would seem that you do an awful lot of yelling,abuse to  
her and it does not surprise me in the least to see that  
Amber is absolutely terrified of just about every grown up  
she encounters,  
and I had to convince her I was a friend, not a foe.  
If I had only that experience with the grownups around me,  
then I would be afraid too.  
Would you?  
Film swan says,Nah, I fear no evil. Fear itself fears me,  
haha.  
At that moment, neither of the men noticed that Falcon had  
emerged from the receptionist room and was coming down the  
hallway.  
Although she could not read either of their lips from the  
angle in which she was coming, she did manage to pick up the  
gist of their conversation.  
She watched as Film Swan finished speaking, and noticed how  
Swan’s fists unconsciously clenched.  
Swan says,You are fear.  
Film Swan shouted before he could stop himself,Stop lying!  
My daughter is not scared of me,  
what evidence is there?  
Swan says calmly,Seriously, how oblivious are you?  
I think she really is,  
by observing her behavior.  
Film swan says,What signs are there? Bet you can't find any!  
Swan spoke with rage and hatred,very loud and commanding,The  
signs are very obvious!  
I saw those bruises and cuts on her nude body when I saw her  
for a every day check up for a healthy body and gential  
examination, and I didn't have to guess twice who put them  
there.  
I was her gynecologist as well, and she always shivered  
whenever your name was brought up.  
She trusted me very well, and we became friends.  
I always play Paul Williams for her when I check on her,  
She wasn't nervous but calm during her vaginal check up, and  
she would talk to me.  
She liked to talk to me when I was doing her vaginal check  
up,make jokes while being examined.  
She would make innocuous jokes, dirty jokes sometimes.  
To my horror, and I wished I was making this up,  
I saw that there were bleeding ripped tears in the vagina  
walls, causing her pain, her clit was completely cut off, and  
I didn't even ask where it went,  
she was perfectly damaged.  
The injuries were serious,  
they grew a lot worse,  
and she even said she doubted I could fix it,  
but I fixed her vagina by putting my gentle hand on her  
vagina via healing,  
She felt a warmth glow from my hand then I gave her a mirror  
to see that it magically regenerated back to normal,  
Her Clit intact and vagina undamaged.  
She really trusts me.  
I have magical healing powers in addition to being young and  
immorality.  
We talked about how she got damaged.  
I told her there's a huge difference between circumcised and  
intact.  
I was teaching her, and she was very attentive and talkative  
even.  
She was very interested in learning about the  
foreskin,natural intercourse.  
I was appalled at how she got the damage.  
She mentioned to me that you were circumcised and caused her  
very excruciating pain and suffering by having forced hard  
circumcised sex with deadly hot ghost chili pepper sexual  
lubricant setting her small underage vagina afire with the  
oil every day to her ever since she was 5 etc, and she tried  
to escape,  
she said it felt like She was being brutally stabbed over and  
over again, and it looked that way to be frank.  
As a result She was cut inside her vagina for how many times  
you forced yourself on her.  
She really doesn't like you.  
As far I can tell, she regrets you being her father even  
though she didn't choose to be born.  
She wants you to burn in hell for making her suffer.  
I hope the same, to be frank, and I never wish death on  
anyone,  
Film swan says while rolling his eyes,Whatever.  
Instead of immediately speaking,Swan reached out and grabbed  
the lapels of Film Swan’s jacket and jerked him closer.  
Swan says angrily with filled with more extreme rage,You  
deserve to feel all the shame in the world ever felt by  
anyone.  
I know Amber better than you,  
and that's extremely sad.  
he said angrily but as if to add emphasis to his statement,  
he roughly shook Film Swan before pushing him away.  
Film swan says,She is obviously fine.  
Swan says,Are you blind?  
To any onlooker, Amber seemed rather terrified and ran away  
from you like a scared rabbit.  
Anybody with eyes to see can notice that.  
Film Swan yelled,I can see fine, thank you very much! I just  
don't care!  
Film swan roughly pushed swan to the floor and kicked swan in  
the stomach hard,  
Swan cringed as Film Swan's foot made contact with his  
stomach.  
Swan was sprawled out on the floor, taking it quietly.  
Swan bit his lip so hard that it bled – screaming just made  
it worse.  
Film Swan grabbed Swan's hair and pulled him off the floor,  
and glared at him.  
Film swan says,You better watch your mouth.  
Swan loudly groaned in pain and says,Back at ya.  
Falcon watched this and shook her head.  
Without thinking of what she was doing, she spoke, her voice  
abruptly filling the hallway.  
Falcon yelled,I saw that.  
Is that what you wanted to do to me, Film Swan?  
Since I actually put your daughter under my careful watch and  
my dear brother put her under his wings?  
Shake me like I’m some disobedient dog who doesn’t act or  
behave in the manner that you deem as appropriate?  
What the heck is wrong with you?  
Film Swan abruptly turned around his face flushing red with  
embarrassment.  
He had assaulted Swan in a fit of rage, and now there was a  
witness to his actions. Film swan says,Why are you here?  
What do you want, Falcon?  
he asked trying all the while to compose himself.  
Falcon says,Gee whiz,  
I don’t know, Film Swan.  
I don't know,  
you tell me, since you think you know everything.  
Which you are dead wrong by the way.  
Perhaps I wanted to tell Swan that I had thought about what  
he had said earlier.  
I really appreciated Swan supporting your child.  
It was something about accepting your daughter for who she  
is,  
and I thought you would have to know,  
even though I think you’re a complete asshole.  
You clearly don't care.  
Film swan says,What?  
I beg your pardon,  
I don't think I heard you correctly. Falcon says,Uh-huh.  
I think you heard me quite clearly, and unlike you,  
I am understanding and you on the other hand are not,  
who basically believes I am dumb just because I cannot hear  
you,  
which is in itself dumb.  
she said with her hands on her hips.  
This time, it was she who over- formed her words as she  
regarded him cynically.  
Falcon says,How dumb do you think I am?  
You see, Film Swan, I know that your daughter is not like  
you.  
She is not even close to being like you. Many may have  
questioned if you two are actually blood relatives.  
I made the mistake of thinking that the apple doesn’t fall  
far from the tree,  
and now I question why I ever thought that,  
but perhaps in Amber’s case, it did fall much further than  
you would have hoped.  
She is not a lousy, mean, cold hearted bastard like you.  
She paused as she looked squarely in the eyes of Swan.  
Falcon says,Do you want to protect Amber from her father at  
all costs, right?  
Is that what you were trying to tell me earlier, Swan?  
I understand.  
Falcon helped swan up and angrily growled at film swan.  
Swan nodded.  
Swan says,Are you a mind reader?  
Yes, Falcon, that’s precisely what I wanted to say,  
thank you,  
although you put it far more eloquently than I could have.  
You are a good teacher.  
You are truly a quick learner, much quicker than our friend  
here.  
I'm looking at you, Film Swan.  
Film Swan’s face suddenly lost all its color as he stared at  
Swan in wide-eyed astonishment.  
Film swan says,It just dawned on me!  
You’re Swan Reese the powerful children's tv producer?  
Is that who you are?  
he asked this time his words emerging in a simple utterance.  
Swan says,Hahah, funny you asked.  
Yes, Film Swan, that is my name,  
How did you not realize that before?  
Swan turned and looked at Falcon, and this time when he  
spoke, he managed to keep Film Swan in his peripheral vision.  
Swan says,Haha.  
So, have you come up with any ideas as to how you can fight  
back?  
Film Swan is merciless.  
Falcon says,Don't worry about him.  
I think maybe I have,  
and here's what I got.  
We have six days until the twenty-sixth,  
and I think we should tell him what we haven't already,  
so perhaps it will be a good idea for me to go to the papers  
and tell them everything I know.  
Can I ask you something?  
May I tell them that you are going to be enrolled in sign  
language classes here?  
When Swan nodded, she smiled, but continued speaking.  
Falcon says,Maybe we will make him stop.  
Who knows, perhaps I ought to let it drop that Film Swan just  
tried to assault you,  
to give him mercy.  
Because he's well respected in the music business and that he  
would get bad publicity as a result of he assaulted the  
powerful more famous children's tv producer you I mean.  
What do you think?  
Swan says smugly,Alright.  
Tell then whatever you think might help,  
and let's keep quiet.  
Please keep it off the record that Nickelodeon studios and  
death records film productions intends to financially  
contribute to helping the Rainbow House stay open. If not  
here on this property, than we will invest in a plot of land  
elsewhere,  
sounds good?  
But, I would prefer to look into that myself before letting  
it be publicly known.  
What do you think?  
Falcon says,Oh, wow.  
You’d really do that for us?  
B-b-but...  
But you said earlier that I needed to tell the truth.  
I hear; I understand.  
If that’s really your intention, then whatever it is I do, it  
will hold no merit.  
Okay?  
Swan says,Excellent.  
Swan says,You know?  
Believe me,Falcon it will hold a great deal of merit,  
I promise.  
I want you to understand something.  
Money is not the answer to your problems; it lies in  
recognizing the heart and soul that you share with the  
community by staying open.  
I hope you understand that.  
If you go to the press and convey what has been happening  
here, then you can give them the chance to support the  
services that you provide.  
There is strength in numbers.  
It comes through the voices of those who learn sign language,  
Braille, as well as anything else that is offered here.  
I support you tremendously the way you have always supported  
me and others.  
You have to know that you have helped so many people find  
their place in this world. Now, it is time for the families  
and friends of those people to say ‘thank you’ for the work  
that you have done since you took over the running of this  
center.”  
I'm sure you agree.  
Taking another deep breath,swan continued.  
Swan says,Alright.  
I will be completely honest with you.  
This may not be blatantly obvious, maybe it is, I don't know.  
I have no legal rights regarding financially saving this  
building, but I do have enough money from the Icarly,Sam and  
cat,victorious,Zoey 101 viewership profits to help you build  
a new house as well as pay off the mortgage so that you will  
never have to deal with insensitive satantic businessmen  
again.  
Doesn't that sound grand?  
As if to add emphasis to these words, he motioned towards  
where Film Swan was still standing.  
Film swan says,No, no.  
You can’t do that,  
not after all I've done.  
You can’t ruin what it is I am trying to do here.  
Hear?  
Swan says,I hear ya.  
And what are you trying to do, Film Swan?  
You are not working for the good of others.  
It is very clear to me that you are working towards evicting  
people from their home. What nobility lies in that?  
Hm?  
Based on what I have witnessed, you are merely playing mind  
games with those whom you perceive as being weaker than  
yourself.  
You can't deny that Film Swan, can ya?  
Do you truly gain something by talking down at them in the  
very same manner as you have done with your daughter?  
Wow, you really are condescending...but you're short.  
Film swan says,Humor doesn't work on me, son.  
You don’t understand,  
and I don't think you ever will.  
Swan said not bothering to conceal the sarcasm that was laced  
in his words,  
Look, my brains are seeping out of my ears!  
Oh I think I understand perfectly,I think I have gained a  
great deal of understanding since the first moment I stepped  
into this building.  
I know way more than you think.  
Now that I think about it, Falcon will probably not be the  
only one going to the press and speaking out about this  
issue.  
A lot of people support children like Amber, want to lift  
them up and not take them down.  
Perhaps, I ought to go as well, and tell them of my  
experiences here and the hospitality of my family as well as  
the other residents here.  
Hehe.  
After all,You is so intent on gaining some notoriety through  
half-baked truths and overblown self-importance,  
so blind to others' needs,  
then perhaps I ought to come out of hiding and demonstrate  
publicly where my support lies.  
You hear me?  
Film swan says,Yeah, yeah.  
You could ruin everything,  
seriously.  
Swan says meaningfully,I have been doing nothing but for the  
good of others.  
Just as you have been trying to ruin everything that me and  
falcon here have worked so hard for,  
we have been working even harder.  
You have basically told your daughter that she could not come  
here, even though this is one of the only places in South  
bend Indiana that could do her a world of good.  
Hear?  
Film swan says,Okay, okay.  
The fate of this house has nothing to do with Amber,  
am I right?  
Swan says,This doesn't bother you?  
Well, it should,  
Everything that you do should be about the daughter that you  
have been blessed with.  
She deserves that.  
Can’t you see how lucky you are or are you too blinded by the  
acquisition of money and power?  
You're just too selfish to be a father.  
A pause as he shook his head adamantly.  
Swan says,Forget about vengeance, forget about trying to have  
it all together when in reality you really don't.  
It doesn’t get you anywhere, Film Swan.  
I know this from personal experience.  
I have used money and power to fill a void.  
I have far more than I could ever need or want, but I’m still  
not happy.  
Believe?  
Falcon says,What?  
You’re not?  
You're not happy?  
Swan says,Um.  
No,I’m learning about what true happiness is, but it is not  
something that can be bought with money.  
You see,  
The most important thing is not material goods, but it lies  
in the friends that one has and the love that one shares.  
You know?  
This is not attainable through Icarly but through meeting  
people like those who care for and love this center.  
I enjoy that.  
I discovered this through simply going out and seeing the  
world as it truly is, as opposed to hiding away from it.  
There are great people out there to meet.  
He smiled slightly as he clasped his hands together.  
After several moments of silence had passed, he continued.  
Swan says,I was kind of like you.  
Somehow, I believed that it was a cold and distanced place  
and not warm and loving.  
You has always believed in the internal goodness that exists  
in the heart of mankind and it was your suggestion that  
brought me to this place.  
I have not regretted coming.  
From the first moment that I walked through the door, I  
realized the magic that truly exists here.  
I am just utterly amazed.  
It’s not just something that happens in select places or  
things, but it’s all around us.  
We simply have to open ourselves to feeling, hearing, or even  
seeing it.  
Enjoy the world with all the senses you got.  
For your daughter, she really is trying to hold onto that for  
as long as she can, and now she has friends who want to help  
her through that process.  
Don't you agree?  
He took a deep breath, but when no one spoke, he continued.  
Swan says,I know I am not you, her father.  
You see, Film Swan, I am not thwarting your efforts.  
Or am I? Anyhow,  
I will willingly concede to the fact that I am upsetting the  
objectives of you, but that is none of your concern.  
Are you concerned?  
Perhaps your music company will be able to expand and then  
your operation will become bigger than mine, but that no  
longer matters to me,  
since I am a changed man.  
After all, who was it that said that sometimes quality is  
better than quantity.  
Don't you agree?  
Falcon says,Yeah...  
You really don’t care about that you had money and power? All  
this time, I thought you did?  
You really are a changed man.  
Swan says,Yep.  
A week ago, perhaps I did, but today I don’t.  
I know money isn't everything, but it can sure do more good  
than we give it credit for.  
I am grateful for what I have, that I can contribute to a  
center that I believe does noble work.  
I support this center entirely.  
If Film Swan is really so intent on putting a group of  
hearing and visually impaired individuals on the street, then  
he is indeed a person to pity and not despise.  
He is a sad, sad man.  
Falcon says,Well, okay.  
He could, though,  
he has the guts to do that.  
That’s what his intentions are.  
He is always gets his way.  
Swan took a deep breath as he reached over and rested his  
hands on both of her shoulders.  
Swan says,Nah,  
falcon do consider this.  
Film Swan has a terrible reputation.  
If Film Swan is portrayed in the press as a Scrooge, then  
perhaps that might be enough to make him back off.  
Bad reputation means he could lose power.  
The pen is mightier than the fist, and with enough bad  
publicity, it will no longer matter if he decides to expand  
his operations.  
He will have no bearing on the operation of this center.  
No one wants to read about how someone has willingly kicked  
people out of their home.  
Am I right?  
Is Film Swan really willing to take that risk?  
Anyway,  
I do not know the answer to that, but I can tell you that  
regardless of what does happen you will always have a place  
to go.  
Understood?  
She raised her head and as her gaze met his, he could see the  
tears catching in her eyes.  
Falcon says,Yeah.  
Is that your angle?  
Is that all you had to say?  
Swan says,No.  
It’s not an angle, but at this point, should we not take  
whatever option we can get?  
We have Amber under our wings.  
If I were to go to the press and tell them what I know about  
Amber's abuse and what they are doing,  
to help her,  
then they would, no doubt, perceive me as being an embittered  
businessman and that my reaction as entirely motivated by  
profit margins.  
But it's not about the money.  
Film Swan says snappishly,Wait, wait, wait, yes,  
it is!  
Money is used for good.  
Swan says,Yeah, but...  
No, it’s not,  
If it was, then I would have gone to the media today instead  
of coming here.  
I come for humility, not publicity.  
I will concede to the fact that it would have behooved me  
financially to stop You in any way possible.  
But that's not what I am trying to do.  
However, my motivation for getting involved here was not  
about that.  
You speak as though this is game dominated and ruled by  
selfish intent.  
But it's not.  
It has culminated to angry words and lies that have been told  
to the press about the Rainbow House.  
Don't be deceived, we are not deceitful here.  
In all honesty, the person who made me realize what was  
happening was my sister. If she had not been at the bank  
building several days ago and in the elevator,  
telling me the truth of positives over negatives,  
then I would have continued to believe, not only what You  
have been saying, but also the words that representatives of  
your company have insisted upon.  
Will you not spread false rumors?  
The media of this city has reported that the Rainbow House is  
selling out because of a lack of funds or support.  
That is a fabrication and a lie. You know it and I know it.  
You have been severely deceitful.  
The proof has been the fact that Falcon has been in your  
office seeking help for this institution.  
We have tried desperately to fund services here.  
She, as well as the people who work here, have tried  
everything they could to save this house, the only ones who  
don’t want that is you .  
Shame, shame, on you.  
He took a deep breath.  
Swan says,All right, your turn to talk.  
Now, you tell me Film Swan; who is playing games here?  
You...or you? Hm?  
Seeing that he had clearly lost, Film Swan slowly walked away  
leaving Falcon and Swan standing alone in the hallway.


	6. Amber is saved

Falcon says,Wow.  
You knew this all along, didn’t you?  
I am impressed.  
Swan says,Yeah, thanks.  
I knew what you told me about Amber and the Rainbow House.  
I also knew what Dove and her sisters had told me,  
telling me the Rainbow House is helpful,  
although I do think their message came from You as well.  
Am I right?  
He reached over and took the woman’s hands in his and gave  
them a gentle squeeze.   
Swan says,Dint worry about a thing.  
The Rainbow House may change locations, Falcon, but the work  
that you’ve done here will be preserved.  
Changing locations is new.  
That does not mean that you have the right to hide from the truth.  
Am I right or am I right?  
The truth will set you free, and perhaps it will assist us in getting this place a bit more help than we anticipated.  
Yes?  
Falcon says,Yeah.  
What about Amber?  
I'm still worried about her.  
Swan says,Don't worry.  
We’ll have to wait and see, but something tells me that we have given her father a great deal of food for thought,  
and we won't let him hurt her any further.  
Falcon in response to his words, wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. Falcon says,Wow.  
Thank you, Swan.  
You are kind and smart.  
Swan nodded as a genuine smile covered his lips.  
Swan says,Haha.  
No, thank you for helping me find a proper footing in life. I'm not sure how I would've done it without you.  
Swan sees Amber outside of the gates,  
As they sank into silence, Falcon and Swan slowly crossed the yard until Swan was standing next to where Amber was.  
By this time, Amber had found a seat in the corner of the stairs and had lowered herself onto it.  
Amber says,I know.  
I use my big brains and coding skills, smart,  
Very masculine and tomboyish to the heart,  
hard of hearing and blind because  
of genetics,  
I compare myself to your tv show Zoey 101 character Quinn  
Pensky,  
Why do I say that because I am smart like her and wear  
glasses.  
Swan says,Nice.  
Amber says,Thanks.  
I lack a social filter and tends to be extremely blunt, and  
seems rude at times,  
and I am sorry, but I'm not.  
I am mature & responsible all times, but i have no sense of  
humor,  
so humor doesn't work on me,  
but makes up for my lackluster social skills with incredible  
tech knowledge,  
am pretty academically successful when my blindness doesn't  
get in the way.  
I am the realest person you will ever meet,  
I swear,  
I don't sugarcoat anything and say what i mean:  
I'm pretty brutally honest.  
I usually come of as rude but I am filled with good  
intentions,  
I guess that's just a part of being very honest.  
As I know my dad made a deal with the Devil so that he  
wouldn't age.  
You did the same thing, I know.  
He also has his bands and singers even me sign contracts to  
him, not allowing them to die until he does.  
I don't think he'll die anytime soon since he signed the  
contract.  
The catch is that he must film himself each day of his life  
and watch the results daily(in which he looks and sounds  
wretched), or the deal breaks,  
oh boy,  
I find this out and want to show the disturbing sexual abuse  
reel tapes he created of me at every age to the public,  
leaving My dad vulnerable to a tabloid sandal creating bad  
publicity.  
I want him to show his true colors to the world.  
He refuses to be photographed or recorded by anyone,  
just himself,  
though he has eternal youth from his Deal with the Devil,  
he shows up the way he truly looks and sounds on film.  
He is awful.  
Swan says,I agree.  
I have the same deal with my uncle years ago but the pictures  
and videos,song recordings Everyone takes of me showed that I  
still look the same and sound youthfully in them not looking  
old realistically that many people stop and call me Paul  
Williams due to his popularity in the 1970's in public.  
Haha, doesn't help we are identical twins, needless to say.  
I'm more realistic and logical in real life than him,not  
supernatural.  
Do you see that?  
Amber says,Uh, okay, anyway...  
My list of likes are reading, writing, going to school,  
science, mathematics, watching sports, napping.  
My list of dislikes are abuse, seeing others hurt, crying, my  
father, being discriminated against.  
What do you think?  
Swan says,You are an interesting person.  
Amber says,Thank you.  
Swan slowly took a deep breath.  
Swan says,Okay, let me tell you something.  
Here's something that bothers me: there's this disconnect in  
our society between what we think is right and how people  
treat each other biologically.  
What I mean is treating others as civilians vs. wild animals.  
And it just doesn't get called attention to enough, in my  
opinion.  
Imagine if you were watching Icarly and if i did a storyline  
where a disabled person was trying to date one of the main  
character Sam Puckett.  
Okay?  
If i were to do a storyline like that, I'm pretty sure i have  
a positive story where the disabled person gets her, they get  
treated like everyone else, and the date goes great.  
That's on a positive note.  
But imagine if i showed harsh reality, where it's not all  
sunshine and roses.  
Sam refuses to date the person because of her friend's  
disability.  
That is a form of discrimination.  
Could you imagine how badly that character would come across  
on the show?  
I'm talking about the disabled one.  
Yet it sounds like this happens pretty commonly in real life,  
even happened to me a lot.  
I'm sure you can relate.  
People like Paul's teenage girl fans called me hurtful cruel  
names like Paul Williams retarded effeminate twin brother  
when Paul was at the peak of his stardom in the 1970's.  
Ugh, it stung so bad!  
I think once in a GREAT while, I've seen a serious story  
about how people get unfairly treated based on what they look  
like.  
I hate that.  
I just don't think enough attention gets drawn to it.  
Looks aren't everything.  
I know very many single disabled people when I was young,  
and they were single for merely the way they looked.  
I know how the dating world treats them.  
They are treated like scum.  
I saw a documentary once about a disabled guy who had a crush  
on his nurse, but the nurse didn't seem to feel the same way.  
I felt bad for him.  
I think it would be pretty hard on the dating world if  
disabled people have a difficult time with it.  
I think people should learn more about the disabled and  
dating.  
If so, that should be publicized more, so that everyone knows  
if the system is that rotten and shallow toward disabled  
people.  
There are many problems that could come up.  
Disabled men equals money from the government plus disabled  
vulnerable, abuse is easily hidden mind equal victim from  
predatory females that will take advantage of them.  
Able bodied women have no right to use disabled men like  
that.  
We still struggle in a world designed for able bodied people  
because we have limited accommodations,The social and  
developmental restrictions on us.  
Do you agree?  
Amber says,Yeah.  
Swan says,I have seen able bodied date disabled, too, in my  
lifetime.  
But dove and her 11 sisters all have disabled boyfriends  
ranging from autism,charge,down's  
Syndrome,deaf,blind,mentally disabled,Aspergers,cerebral  
palsy etc.  
Why they did date disabled Boys because they loved them.  
It had nothing to do with pity, they saw these guys had good  
potential.  
I even showed them how my childhood bullying video was like  
when I was growing up,  
They all reacted to it was they felt pity and enraged.  
When I was very young like 7,  
I recorded the incident in case to show how cruel people were  
to me.  
I wanted people to believe me, take me seriously.  
It's hard to talk about but I do talk about it anyway.  
I want to stand up against discrimination.  
When I showed my childhood bullying tape to Sam when she was  
7,  
How she reacted to it was disgust, how she felt disturbed  
because  
she always hated to see others, including the disabled, to be  
used, discriminated, and taken advantage of.  
She always had disabled friends than non disabled ones  
because she wanted the outcasts to be her friends, to show  
others that they are worthy people of love and respect.  
Amber says,Wow, she sounds sweet.  
Swan says,Yep.  
I know she always defended me when people gave me a lot of  
bullshit for being a disabled parent.  
She said I was the best father and she wouldn't trade me for  
any in the world.  
Sam really hated the notion that she has to be my caretaker  
because I really can be capable of being independent.  
I managed to raise Sam despite being disabled.  
I hated swearing but she swore with pride at everyone who was  
cruel and judgemental to me to make them feel extreme guilt,  
so they would leave me alone.  
Man, she was one character.  
She is really strong because she was able to defeat  
professional fighters and yank a parking meter out of the  
ground but you can say that she got it from falcon,  
her aunt.  
I think that falcon is really Sam's biological mother to be  
honest because she is in a way,  
Sam really does takes after her right down to the tomboyish  
look and tough bad masculine girl attitude because she has  
spent a lot of time around Falcon.  
Falcon loved Sam as her own daughter, too.  
Falcon legally adopted Sam as her daughter and got parental  
custody of her instead of Soyna after she was born because  
she saw Sonya as unfit to be a mother.  
Sam lived with falcon all the time ever since she was born at  
all her 18 years to prevent Soyna's abuse from ever happening  
but the violent abuse happened very rarely to Sam and me  
while under Falcon's careful watch.  
Falcon wouldn't let Sonya get away with it.  
I lived in with falcon to help raise Sam and Falcon always  
told me I was a great father.  
I told her she was an amazing aunt/sister/mother.  
Sam is not afraid of anything and is a certified master at  
fighting her way out of just about any situation,tomboyish,  
sarcastic, aggressive, and sometimes-bullying bad girl, who  
has no respect for the rules or other people like falcon did.  
She copied Falcon's behaviors.  
Consequently, she frequently gets into trouble just like  
falcon did.  
I'm not saying she should be justified, but it's  
understandable why she acted kind of bad at times.  
It is possible that her bad girl demeanor is just a wall so  
people can't get close to her and then hurt her just like  
falcon did with herself.  
I understand that, really.  
They had a really close tight mother and daughter  
relationship right when she was born, and Sam was closer to  
Falcon than Sonya.  
I saw that falcon cried for the first time when Sam said to  
her right before she died I love you mom because you are the  
best woman in my life.  
You were always there for me and Daddy.  
Falcon really wanted Sam to be her biological daughter  
because she really wanted Sam to have a positive mother  
figure.  
She was the mother to Sam Sonya failed to be.  
Quinn wasn't like falcon in a way because...well, she kind of  
was.  
Sam and Falcon bonded in a way that Quinn didn't with Falcon.  
Falcon had a connection with Sam  
that continued right even when she died,  
Falcon was like me but lost without Sam, and I stopped  
talking to Falcon for quite a while.  
It wasn't anything she did, it was me.  
To the People who are Questioning my ability to raise Sam, I  
think they should tell my sister that, and she will not let  
them think less of me.  
Sam violently punched and kicked them,swore to show that I  
was able.  
I just can't believe my child would stand up for me. I never  
expected it, I guess.  
But I always saw falcon in her because she was just like her.  
What do you think?  
Amber says,Able bodied people caring for the disabled? Wow, I  
like it.  
Swan says,As you can tell from what I've said,  
Falcon has a very prickly personality,Sam as well.  
They really are quite the characters!  
They are known for being sassy, dark, and sarcastic to those  
around them,  
it was plain to see.  
They are both very rebellious, as they doesn't like being  
told what to do and often points out that they doing  
something because Sam and falcon wants to,  
not just because everyone else is.  
They both have a macabre dark sexist masculine sense of  
humor,masculine jokes about circumcised sex and circumcision  
despite being anti circumcision.  
You'd be surprised.  
They are jealous, often insatiable, mean and very rude to  
many people who question my ability to raise Sam.  
They simply wouldn't tolerate it.  
Sam has Falcons dark, blunt nature.  
They are like twin copies.  
They sometimes shows authority and control, yelling at others  
and even using physical force at times although falcon does  
not fight a lot; she retaliates in way "that will make  
someone sad for a long time".  
She uses her big, bold voice like a man would.  
Falcon is very jealous and possessive of her boyfriend/  
brother me,  
She likes telling lots of jokes.  
She said a joke about me like I lost my virginity to a  
mentally disabled boy last night.  
I wanted my first time to be special.  
Haha, special, get it?  
They are more masculine because of their aggressive  
tendencies, independence, and masculine type interests.  
They are big tomboys.  
Although Falcon seems tough and scary at times, she has been  
proven to only be very intimidating because she doesn't like  
getting hurt.  
She hates others being hurt, too. She'll get on your can  
about discrimination against the disabled.  
Amber says,Oh, wow, cool.  
Swan says,Yeah.  
Most of mentally disabled people are aware that they have a  
handicap, although it's difficult to determine if they know  
how much smarter everyone else is.  
Oh, boy,  
I kind of hope they don't, that would be really  
horrible,traumatic to know,  
it can be extremely painful or even permanently damaging to  
find out or figure out the truth.  
I feel like it's possible for them to know, but not all of  
them.  
There are also cases like really terrible autism, where they  
are incapable of even understanding that other people are  
People much less trying to relate them to themselves.  
They don't know any proper social cues, they don't have the  
capacity.  
If you ever listen to any intellectually disabled public  
speakers I know well, they generally do spend some talking  
about how they came to terms with their limitations in life,  
understanding that everyone has some kind of limitation, and  
reconciling emotionally and intellectually what it meant for  
their goals and dreams for their future (jobs, marriage,  
kids, etc)  
Isn't that great? That's not always true they don't let their  
limitations get to them.  
I knew a girl with Down Syndrome who knew she was mentally  
impaired.  
It was terrible.  
She was depressed for years because she wanted to be a wife  
and mother more than anything in the world, and she knew she  
was unable to but sadly she died a week when she killed  
herself.  
It was very sad.  
I felt really bad for her but it reminded me that we need to  
spend more time helping than discriminating.  
We need to limit discrimination entirely so that kind of  
thing won't happen.  
Amber says,I agree.  
Swan says,Do you feel like I am giving you the help you need.  
Amber,Yeah.  
I am very grateful you came along.  
Amber says,So what else do you have to say to me?  
Amber allowed her shoulders to rise and fall in a half-  
hearted shrug.  
It seemed clear that she hadn't gave hope on Swan and Falcon  
and was just waiting for more good news to be dumped on top  
of her.  
For several moments, she remained unmoving, her elbows  
resting against her knees  
After several moments of silence passed, Falcon decided that  
it was time to take control of the situation.  
She looked at Swan, and spoke to Amber, her voice shadowed in  
weary exhaustion.  
Falcon says,So, do you see we care a lot about you?  
Amber says,Yes.  
Falcon says,Is there anything else we can do for you?  
Amber says,I don't think so...  
They heard a loud cough from swan.  
Swan says,Falcon,Psst, Falcon,  
I need you something to tell Amber about her future life,how  
you see it?  
How do you think her life will be?  
Falcon suggested something for Amber,She would probably be  
happier without her father all the time when she's older and  
can leave the house.  
Swan says,We don't have to worry about that.  
Not for an extensive period of time,  
we can assure she won't have to worry about being hurt by him  
again.  
Falcon says,She's just a kid.  
What are you saying?  
What do you mean we don't have to worry about her being hurt  
by him ever again now?  
Swan took a deep breath.  
Swan says,Why do you even have to ask?  
I think you and I both know what is perhaps going to be  
happening once Film Swan no longer has Amber in his hands.  
Perhaps you were even more aware of it before I was.  
Have you noticed?  
I think this knowledge went as far back as when you told me  
to believe in myself.  
And had challenged me to find something for myself.  
I did indeed find a lot of things for myself.  
The thing is, you gave me the time I needed to find myself as  
well,  
and I thank you.  
Falcon says,I'm glad you appreciate me.  
Perhaps, but tell me truthfully;  
I know I always told you to believe in yourself,  
what does this have to do with what we are discussing now?  
Tell me.  
Swan says,Well,  
I think it has everything to do with it,  
you don't realize it yet.  
This isn’t just about the future of Amber, but it is about my  
future as well.  
I don't want to let her go.  
Falcon says,What is it?  
Then, perhaps you ought to tell Amber what it is you are  
planning to do and not be so clandestine about it.  
She wants to hear from you.  
After all, no one likes to be left in the dark.  
Tell Amber.  
As if on cue,Amber raised her head curiously and says,Tell me  
what?  
Swan says,Okay, okay.  
Alright, Amber, she’s right, I should tell you.  
Besides,  
I should not be covert about it as this does involve you in a  
very profound way.  
I know you're very curious to know now.  
What I would like to do to adopt you.  
Why do I really want to because I see you are in need of a  
real father in your life.  
Film Swan is a lame excuse for a father.  
I know ASL,lip reading.  
I understand how to communicate with deaf blind people.  
I know what a deaf blind kid would need because I have been  
there.  
I have been deaf blind my entire life.  
It's incredibly rare for deaf blind kids to be born into  
deaf families.  
Their hearing parents have to learn to adapt with their  
child's needs.  
Most deaf people I know have hearing children.  
Their children can learn to communicate, but they can't  
relate to having deaf blindness themselves.  
That is I’ve already called and spoken to falcon about it and  
she seem rather positive about the idea.  
I really hope you appreciate what I am saying.  
That’s what I was doing while Falcon had your father arrested  
now.  
We have assured a way your father won't abuse you anymore.  
Quinnana who is my granddaughter whom is the social worker/  
thearptist I spoke on the phone with she seems to believe  
that it would be a great option,  
and she will like to see you sometime.  
Amber looked at Falcon, but then looked over at Swan.  
Amber says,Wait, what, wow, woah.  
You mean; I’d get to stay with you?  
For real?  
her words meshed with the happy tears that were streaming  
down her cheeks.  
Swan says,I'm not saying you should.  
If you want,  
of course.  
I don’t want you to accept just because Falcon is going to  
help with you.  
I want you to accept if you know that will make you happy.  
The thing is, if you really want to give it a go with me,  
then we can go to the Swanage,  
make your place at home, and feel at home.  
Amber says brokenly,Wow, thank you.  
I wouldn’t be alone anymore,  
will I?  
Falcon says,Alone?  
No, you won’t ever be alone Amber, no matter what you decide,  
I promise.  
She went over and rested her hand on Amber's shoulder.  
You are wanted and loved.  
Instead of responding to Falcon’s words,  
Amber raised her head and looked at Swan.  
Amber says,Did I hear that right?  
You really want to have me around?  
Wow, I, I, don't know what to say.  
Swan says while his eyes got filled tears,Yes.  
Absolutely, but you have to consent to this arrangement and  
not think that because you’re twelve that you have no voice  
in the matter.  
I am asking you how you feel because I care.  
Would you be willing to become my first deaf blind daughter?  
Will that make you happy?  
but her face broke into a broad smile as she felt him  
embracing her,  
Seeing that same delighted euphoria emerging from him as  
happy tears washed down over his face.  
Amber watched the tears washed down over Swan's face.  
Amber says,I love you.  
As she spoke those words,  
she took Swan's face in her hands and felt the tears  
streaming from beneath his despondent blue eyes and meshing  
against the fingers of both of her hands.  
Swan says,I love you.  
Amber says,I'm so glad I have met you. Now my life will be  
forever changed for the better because of you.  
Leaning in when she spoke,  
Amber began to gently kiss the moisture that covered his  
face, her lips tasting the tears as they meshed against them.  
Swan says,I have a funny story.  
When I hear someone say When you had 13 kids, I hope they  
wont all be deaf like you. That would be awful.  
No, they're not all deaf, and it wouldn't be awful if they  
were.  
I always says What? To be sarcastic.  
Not gonna lie, I kinda laughed at this bit.  
I do that just to mess with them; it's funny to see their  
reactions.  
I always do the "dad joke" thing when I clean my hearing aid  
ears and tell whoever is around "oh that's better, I can hear  
again" dove and her sisters reply with something and I say  
"what?".  
Sometimes they just think it's selective hearing.  
It never gets old, never unfunny.  
In a way, I do have selective hearing.  
But me and falcon used to argue a lot about my deafness but I  
turn off my hearing aids to not hear her screaming at me.  
I would act if she didn't see that at all.  
She kinda always slapped my head when I always do that as to  
say stop it,  
I know you're ignoring me on purpose.  
Amber says,Wow, funny.  
Swan says,Oh, Falcon, she is a gem.  
Amber says,I know.  
I really want falcon to be my mom because I feel like we do  
have a mother daughter bond.  
I never had one since my mother died when I was a baby.  
She looked at falcon with a smile as she said her heart  
touching words toward falcon.  
Falcon felt a deep love and concern for the young girl. It  
wasn't just pity, she truly cared and would do anything for  
Amber.  
Falcon says,I see that, too.  
Amber says,You do?  
Falcon says,Of course!  
Hesitantly, Amber nodded, but not before she found herself  
wrapped in both of Swan's and Falcon's arms.  
Amber says a heartouching speech that made swan and falcon  
cry,  
Okay, Falcon, Swan, listen up. All my life, I have been under  
the supervision of my father. My father was abusive, and is  
the reason I am anti circumcision, to be frank. He was overly  
aggressive, narcissistic. When you guys showed up in my life,  
I never felt so loved. You rescued me from a life of grief  
and suffering, and I could never repay you. Mere words can't  
express how truly grateful I am.  
Falcon and Swan felt her speech was bittersweet. It was sad  
Amber had to suffer, but it's amazing she is truly grateful  
they saved her.  
Swan says,That speech was beautiful, now  
here comes inspiration!  
Amber admitted,I almost lost my faith in humanity until I met you.  
Swan says,I'm glad I met you. I wanted you to know...life gets better.  
Amber says,I believe you.  
Swan says sincerely,I love you, my angel.  
Amber raised her head.  
Amber says,Thank you for bringing me sunshine.  
Swan nodded, a gentle smile touching his lips.  
Swan says,I would do anything for you, my dear.  
He made a cross over his chest in the form of a large letter ‘x’ then signing I love you Amber.  
Amber signed back to say I love you swan  
Amber says,You...restored my faith in humanity. My life has been so much better since I met you.  
Amber spoke her words truthful and authentic,her voice tugging at Swan's heartstrings.  
Swan says,I'm glad for you.  
To show his words mean that Amber had touched him in such a profound way,  
but he could feel their truth washing over him as he spoke. Upon hearing these words, Amber felt herself being drawn once more into his arms. Instead of speaking, Amber rested against him, her eyes momentarily closing.  
Swan remained where he was with Amber while falcon spoke with Sam.   
Falcon says,The bond between them is plain to see.  
It’s just like I said, deaf blind parents can help a deaf blind child because they know what it is like more than a non deaf blind parent.  
Swan's feelings are very real and genuine, aren’t they?  
They are bonding in a way Amber had never experienced with her non deaf blind parents.  
Sam nodded the tears streaming down her cheeks as she watched  
Swan as he spoke soothing words to Amber.  
Sam says,I agree.  
Yes Mom, it is clear the bond between Daddy and Amber.  
It is a heartwarming sight to see.  
I never thought that I would see this, but it is the most  
beautiful thing in the world,  
seeing a deaf blind parent with a deaf blind child bonding  
together.  
I always wanted to be deaf and blind like him because I  
didn't want him to be the only one in the family that is deaf  
blind.  
At times, I have wished he couldn't be deaf blind, and I  
would instead so he wouldn't struggle.  
But I still wear hearing aids when I was 5 because I thought  
they looked cool, actually,  
but my hair covered them up so nobody noticed.  
But still we had communicated by sign and lip reading when I  
was younger but it was difficult because I was hearing.  
I had to learn how he communicated differently than me.  
Having a disabled father isn't a easy thing to admit because  
of the social stigma.  
I hated the social stigma, but it didn't stop me like it  
didn't stop him.  
Falcon says,That poor little girl went through so much.  
Sam says,But hey, at least she's happy now. She's never been  
happier in her life before she met Daddy.  
Falcon nodded and says,It's pretty plain to see.  
Sam says,Daddy is the best daddy.  
it was clear that they had all been deeply moved by the  
kindness Swan was bestowing on Amber.  
They watched silently as Swan managed to stand up with her  
still wrapped securely in his embrace.  
Instead of loosening her hold, she continued to hold tightly  
to him, her face buried against his chest.  
Swan says,Okay, my sweet, darling girl.  
Do you feel any better now?  
Tell me.  
she loudly says in a quiet voice where swan could hear  
her,I've never been better.  
She had seated herself on his lap, her head coming to rest  
against his chest.  
After several moments had passed,  
It was obvious to Falcon and Sam that Amber had found heaven  
wrapped in the arms of Swan.  
Swan and falcon now wrapped Amber in their arms, brought her  
up and began to swing her around.  
In response to this, She squealed happily as she reciprocated  
the embrace and wrapped her arms as far around their necks as  
they would go.  
They walk to the hot pink Limo swan had,  
Inside of the limo,  
There was rainbow carpeting with Royal purple seating.  
Amber joked about swan's feminity,Pink? Wow, pink as in a  
flamingo?  
Falcon chuckled and says,He could be called Flamingo, since  
he's named after a bird already.  
Amber says,It's so feminine!  
Falcon says,I agree.  
Amber says,Hahaha.  
Falcon held the door for swan and Amber,  
Amber had never been in a limousine before and found herself  
incredibly interested in the vehicle.  
It was roomier than any other car she had been in before.  
As Amber and Swan sat next to each other,  
Amber says,Aren't you quite the feminine man, Flamingo?  
Swan says,Flamingo?  
Amber says,Yeah, its the feminine name I came up for you  
since your limousine is pink, and you are named after a bird?  
Swan says,Oh, wow!  
Groovy man!  
I love it.  
Amber says,I know, right?  
Far out man!  
You know what this reminds me off? Hippies!  
They both shouted,We are hippies, flower power,  
flower power!  
We don't follow gender stereotypes, just equality!  
They loved the 60's stuff.  
Falcon huffed and went into the large drivers seat where Sam  
was waiting for her,  
While sitting Next to her.  
Falcon says,They are quite a pair.  
Sam says,I know. I'm so excited to have Amber in our lives. I  
haven't seen Daddy so happy in years.  
Falcon says,I haven't seen Amber so happy, either.  
Sam says,They are two peas in a pod.  
Falcon says,She's like a sister from another mother, isn't  
she?  
Sam rolled her eyes and says,Well, yeah, quite literally.  
Falcon says,I can't wait for the other girls to see her!


End file.
